The overall goal of the Engineering Core is to provide technical support for the four projects in this program This support is broad in scope since it includes assistance with routine clinical treatments as well as developing and determining the clinical feasibility of new technologies. This core seeks to provide an interface between the physics/engineering disciplines and clinical practice, It is believed that an active interaction between those developing technology and those trying to apply the technology is required to make progress in hyperthermia. Additionally, laboratory advances in the basic understanding of hyperthermic biology often use techniques that are impractical for testing or exploiting this knowledge in the clinical setting. Thus, physical/engineering support is required to solve problems of physical scale and material properties device deign and clinical implementation. When this support this support is integrated into the process at an early stage the transition from lab to clinical is much more efficient. This type of involvement with the various projects in the program is the goal of this core. This effort is defined upon three specific aims: 1. Provide technical support and quality assurance. 2. Developing equipment for inducing and monitoring hyperthermia. 3. Assist in the clinical implementation and quantitative evaluations of numerical models.